


Dream Daddy

by dumbochan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daichi is so Craig, Dream Daddy AU pretty much, M/M, Single Parent AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 13:11:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11921616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbochan/pseuds/dumbochan
Summary: Kuroo has just moved to a new cul-de-sac with his son Kenma. Thanks to his new neighbors, he's able to rekindle a relationship with his newly single college crush, Sawamura.Kurodai Weekend Day 3: Single Parent AU





	Dream Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> This is all gathered from watching Dream Daddy gameplay on Youtube. I hope you enjoy!

Piling into the car, Tetsurou took one last glance at his old house. “I can’t believe we’re really moving.” He commented to his sixteen-year-old son, Kenma, who’s face was buried deep in one of his handheld games. “Aren’t you just a little sad? I mean, you grew up here. I raised you from adoption as a baby to the tender age that you are now.”

“Are _you_ sad?” Kenma asked, not even bothering to look up.

“Of course! There are so many memories in this place, and here we are, moving to an entirely different neighborhood!”

“It’s not a big deal.”

“How are you so indifferent?” Tetsurou definitely did not pout, but it was something close, “Remind me to talk to you later about the importance of showing emotions for things you might view as mundane when other people are clearly not taking it well.”

“That’s a lot to remember.”

“Then just remind me to teach you about faking it until you make it.”

 

 

 

Upon arrival, Tetsurou wasn’t that surprised that Kenma barely took in his surroundings or appreciate the outside of their home, and instead just headed straight for the door, eyes still trained on the game. “Humor me, will ya? Pay attention at least a little bit to where you’re walking.”

“I am.”

“Make it more visible.” Tetsurou complained, unlocking the front door and allowing Kenma to enter first. “Well, this is it. Home sweet home.” Kenma kicked off his shoes and paused to give one quick look around and then returned to his game. He walked over to the couch, collapsing down on it.

“Nice.” Kenma commented in his monotonous voice, which Tetsurou would accept for now.

“It’s more than nice, Kenma. The movers did quite a decent job…not my favorite spot for the couch but it will do until I feel like moving it. Oh, and you’re not going to sit around and play that thing all day, come help me unpack.” Kenma groaned dramatically, clicking a few buttons before putting the game away.

 

 

 

Kenma helped Tetsurou unpack for approximately…five minutes, before he managed to sneak off to his room to continue playing games, leaving Tetsurou alone with a bunch of boxes and a box cutter. He put things away rather quickly, not really trying to make it look pretty, but instead just trying to get rid of the boxes. The doorbell sounding off gave Tetsurou a reason to take a break. “Kenma! We have neighbors!”

“Obviously.” He could hear Kenma mumble.

“Come help me greet them, so they can think we’re friendly and social butterflies.”

“But that’s a lie.” Kenma complained, walking over to stand next to his father.

“Yes, but they don’t have to know that.” Tetsurou opened the door, smiling widely at a guy who appeared to be his age, with large brown eyes and thick black hair. He was holding a plate of brownies.

“Hi! I’m Moniwa Kaname. I saw the moving van in the driveway earlier, and then saw your car, and figured I’d stop by and welcome you to the neighborhood! My son Kenji made these.”

“Brownies?” Kenma questioned, walking over and taking the plate from Kaname, before disappearing into the kitchen.

“Ke-Kenma? Come back here.” Tetsurou could hear Kenma removing the Saran wrap, a clear sign that he would not be coming back. “Sorry about him. That’s my son, Kenma.”

“Is he your only child?”

“Yes, yes he is.”

“I have four. Takanobu, Kenji, Kosuke, and Kanji. All boys.”

“Sounds…tough.”

“Yes, yes…boys are tough. Children are tough in general, but that's not why I came over. I’m having a barbecue for the whole cul-de-sac, you’re welcome to come on by and meet the others in the community! It'll be fun! We'll have burgers.”

“Sure, Kenma and I will be there. We appreciate a good burger.”

“Great! It’s Saturday at noon! I…better get going, and check up on my rowdy quad. I’ll see you on Saturday?”

“Yeah, I’ll be there.” Tetsurou knew he already agreed, but maybe Kaname needed a more definite affirmation or something. 

“See ya neighbor! Enjoy the brownies!” Kaname gave a final wave before turning around and heading off to his own home. Tetsurou closed the front door, turning to find Kenma coming out of the kitchen. “Did you save me any brownies?”

“Uh…no… they weren’t very good, so I had to eat them all to save you.”

“…I appreciate your noble acts. Moniwa probably wants his plate back, so let’s clean it up and deliver it to him.”

 

 

 

Tetsurou pushed Kenma to put on some shoes, and then nicely shoved him out the door. “Which house do you think he lives in?”

“The one with the fighting kids.”

“Should we just drop the plate and run in fear of getting dragged into the fight?” Tetsurou teased.

“Sounds like a plan. I want to get back to my game!” Kenma explained, though he had said game in his hands.

The duo walked over, dodging the little fists, “Hey kids! It’s not nice to fight.”

“He started it!” One of them called out, he had straight brown hair, looked to be at least eight and had frown on his face, as he pushed what Tetsurou assumed was his older brother.

“I did not, Kenji!” The one who looked like he was straight from that Angry Birds game that Kenma was obsessed with for about three hours.

“Look… I just wanted to return this plate. Ken—Kenji? The brownies were good, or so my son said.”

“Really? Thanks, strange guy!” The Kenji kid commented, taking the plate happily from Kenma.

“Al-alright, we’re just going to leave… quickly, come on Kenma.” Tetsurou placed a hand on Kenma’s shoulder and started guiding him away again.

“That kid called you a strange guy.”

“Now that I think of it, it is a bit strange to have a neighbor you never met come up to you, giving you a plate, and thanking you for brownies.”

“This appears to be a strange place. You would think kids these days would know about stranger danger.”

“You don’t even know about stranger danger! Must I remind you of the time I lost you at the park because some random lady had homemade rice krispies.”

“She was giving them out to a lot of kids, not just me.”

“That’s not the point, Kenma.”

 

 

 

They began to make their way back home when someone called out to Tetsurou. He stopped walking, turning around to see who it could be. “Daichi?”

“Small world.” Daichi commented, smiling brightly, with his cropped hair, strong muscles and a baby strapped to his front.

“Uh yeah it is! Dude, I haven’t seen you in so long! Kenma, this is Sawamura Daichi, we went to college together and were roommates.”

“This is Kenma?! I haven’t seen him since he was as small as the one strapped to me.” Daichi exclaimed, pointing down to the baby with bright orange hair who was giggling madly, kicking both his hands and feet.

“You a professional babysitter now?” Tetsurou questioned, waving at the baby and causing happy gurgling. 

“No, this is my kid. The youngest, Shouyou.”

“Youngest?”

“Yeah, I have thirteen-year-old twins… Kentarou and Ryuu. They’re not really twins, but they're the same age and we adopted them at the same time, so we refer to them as twins.” 

“We? As in you and Iwaizumi right?”

“Well—yeah.”

“How is the old brute anyway?”

“He’s good. We’ve, uh, been separated for a bit of time now.” Daichi shared, scratching at the nape of his neck. 

“Oh! I’m sorry, man…”

“It’s fine, you didn’t know, and we’re still on good terms. He's met someone knew anyway, a great guy, and I'm happy for him.”

“I can’t believe you’re a father to three kids! I always knew you’d be a great dad.” Tetsurou changed the subject, causing Daichi to blush.

“Y-yeah, uh… I have to get going. I was just doing my daily jog and now I have to take the twins to volleyball practice.”

“ _Daily_ jog??”

“Yeah, I have to keep in shape, running after three boys. Y-you should join me sometime.”

“I’d—like to.”

“Cool, cool. I guess I’ll see you around now that we live in the same neighborhood, huh?”

“Yeah, see you around.” Tetsurou said, giving Daichi a wave as he jogged away, with Daichi turning around at a distance to wave back and smile.

“You’re giving him googly eyes. Stop it.” Kenma complained as he continued walking the short distance to their home.

“I was not!” Tetsurou protested, keeping up easily with his wider strides.

“The last time I seen you look at someone like that…you were looking at yourself in the mirror.”

“Zip it you!”

“Did something go on between you and Sawamura-san?” Kenma stopped in front of their door, waiting for Tetsurou to unlock and open it before stepping in, not even bothering to look up from his game.

“Like I said, we were college roommates. Besides the basic college shenanigans, nothing too major happened between us. We were young and he had his own relationship back then to worry about.”

“It sounds like you’re jealous.”

“Do I need to send you to your room?”

“Please do.”

 

 

 

Tetsurou did his best to ignore Kenma’s comment about him being jealous of Hajime and Daichi’s relationship. He was so _not_ jealous! Sure, it bothered him when they would make out on the couch, or hold hands during movies, or show up to hangouts with hickies all over their—those things would annoy any roommate! Sure, he had a tiny crush on Daichi back in college, but that was probably his own loneliness manifesting itself and latching onto the nearest male who happened to be Daichi. And sure, that crush seemed to return as soon as he heard Daichi call out to greet him. And the news that Daichi was a fellow single dad did have Tetsurou’s heart thump with excitement, but he wasn’t going to get his hopes up. If things couldn’t work out in college, why would they suddenly turn in Tetsurou’s favor now?

 

 

 

Saturday came around quickly, and Tetsurou was actually looking forward to Kaname’s barbecue party. “Kenma! Let’s go! We should get there early, make a good first impression.” Tetsurou called out, grabbing the watermelon he bought last minute to bring over with them.

“Why do I have to go at all? I hate barbecues.”

“In order for me to make a good impression, I should probably be a good dad and force you to suffer with me.” Tetsurou said putting an arm around Kenma’s shoulder and guiding him out the door, “Plus you never know, there may be apple pie there.”

“If there is, I say we drop off the watermelon, grab the pie and leave.”

“Not going to happen, kiddo.” Tetsurou smirked as they walked over to Kaname’s yard, which was already packed with people and kids.

 

 

 

Spotting Kaname was easy, since he was dawned in a white ‘Grill-Master’ apron with painted handprints, probably a gift from his children. Tetsurou waved at him, before heading over, dragging Kenma along too, who tried to escape once he spotted a chair off to the side. “Kuroo and Kenma! Welcome to my humble abode, and you brought a watermelon, how thoughtful!”

“Thank you for inviting us.”

“It’s no problem at all, please, let me introduce you to my children. This is my oldest at thirteen, Takanobu, then we have twelve-year-old Kenji, ten-year-old Kosuke, and seven-year-old Kanji.”

“Nice to meet you all.”

“Hey strange guy!” Kenji greeted before dragging his brother Takanobu towards a water slide set up in the east of the yard.

“I’m so sorry about him! He’s quite a handful!” Kaname apologized, unnecessarily. Tetsurou understood kids...kinda.

“It’s…fine.”

“Well, enjoy yourself and mingle! We have some food already set up over there by the garden, help yourself to anything you’d like.” Kaname patted Tetsurou on the arm, patted Kenma on the head, and then made his way back to the grill.

 

 

 

Tetsurou led the way over to the food table, grabbing a plate and grabbing a few beef skewers, while Kenma headed straight for the desserts. “There sure are a lot of fellow dads around…”

“Yeah, have fun.” Kenma commented, nibbling on a cookie as he piled more onto his plate, trying to run away.

“But, I can’t just leave you by yourself. What kind of father would I be if I did do that?” Tetsurou asked, grabbing Kenma by the shirt to stop him.

“A good one?”

“Kenma, no…and stop with the sweets. Eat at least one beef skewer with some veggies before you indulge yourself.”

“Fine, go mingle.” Kenma fled, going over to confiscate the lone chair he spotted earlier, leaving Tetsurou alone in the crowd.

 

 

 

Tetsurou looked around briefly, the only people he could recognize were Kaname and Daichi, but Daichi was laughing with some loud guy with black and grey hair. Tetsurou didn’t want to interrupt that conversation. He headed over to Kaname, watching the guy grill some burger patties instead. “You probably don’t know this, Kuroo, but Kaname is definitely as masterful at the grill as his apron reveals.” Daichi spoke up, suddenly appearing behind Tetsurou, who did his best to hide his surprise.

“He’s un-grill-ievable!” The grey/black haired guy called out.

“This is Bokuto Koutarou. His daughter Yukie is running around here somewhere.”

“Nice to meet the famous Ku-bro! I’ve heard a lot about you from Daichi.” Bokuto exclaimed, giving Tetsurou a hearty handshake. “Our buddy Ushijima should be around here somewhere with his son Tsutomu.”

“Amazing how all of us dads live in the same cul-de-sac. I feel quite welcomed.” Tetsurou admitted.

“It’s great, right? Really helps you feel supported too, since we’re all in the same boat. Just a bunch of single dads trying to do what’s best for their kids.” Daichi commented.

“Yeah, which one is yours?” Bokuto then asked, looking around. Tetsurou quickly scanned the crowds.

“The blonde one over there playing with Daichi’s baby?” Weird. Tetsurou felt oddly proud watching Kenma prevent baby Shouyou from getting his eye poked out with one of the skewers, while two boys, who Tetsurou assumed were the ‘twins’, tried feeding Shouyou a mandarin.

“They seem to be getting along.” Daichi cooed.

 

 

 

The barbecue went pretty smoothly after that, Tetsurou was able to get to know some other dads and not embarrass himself in front of Daichi, all while watching Kenma mingle with other kids. As the sun went down, Tetsurou went to collect Kenma and herd him home. “You made friends.” Tetsurou started off the conversation he knew Kenma would rather avoid.

“They’re all younger than me, I wouldn’t count them as friends.”

“Shouyou really took a liking to you.”

“Well, he’s a baby. You can’t be mean to babies.”

“His siblings seemed to like you too. You had fun.”

“What about you? Did you flirt enough with Sawamura-san?”

“Stop, someone might overhear you!”

“No one’s around.”

“I wasn’t flirting; I was being friendly.”

“Are you going to add them all on DadBook?”

“How do you know about DadBook?”

“How do you _not_ know about DadBook?”

“Social media isn’t really my thing, dear Kenma.”

“I can help you.”

 

 

 

Tetsurou was surprised that Kenma was so willing to help him set up his profile on the social media network for Dads, and then helped Tetsurou add all the dads from the cul-de-sac. His son usually wasn’t up for teaching him anything to do with technology, always running low on patience, so it was all…weird. “Are you going to message Sawamura-san?”

“Maybe.”

“Do it. Make friends…or boyfriend, whatever.” Kenma suggested, taking his leave and locking himself up in his room to play games probably. Tetsurou sat in front of the computer, staring at the ‘message’ icon on Daichi’s profile. Should he do it? Should he not? If he does, it can be a start to a beautiful rekindled friendship which can ultimately lead to an even better romantic relationship. If he doesn’t, he could just continue pining until this crush ultimately kills him.

 

A ding on the computer caught Tetsurou’s attention, and he clicked on the little messenger icon.

 

_Daichi: Hey neighbor! Want to come to a community volleyball game tonight? After we can grab some pizza together? Just like old times._

 

Well… looks like Tetsurou doesn’t have to think too much anymore. He smiles to himself as he quickly replies.

 

_Tetsurou: Sure sounds like a plan!_

_Daichi: Great! It’s a date!_

 

It’s a date. It’s a date?? Tetsurou had to stop himself from jumping up and shouting for joy. “Kenma, I scored a date without even trying!”

“Gross.”  Kenma responded back, and Tetsurou ignored him, thanking whatever gods for the sudden turn of events and favors. 


End file.
